1. Field of the Invention
1) This invention relates in general to removable cargo bins for storing items (such as groceries, supplies, tools, pets, etc.) in the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2) Items placed loosely in the bed of a pickup may slide around while the vehicle is being operated. As a result, items may be damaged, lost, or simply scattered about the bed. Loose items in a pickup bed may also present a safety hazard in the event the pickup accelerates or decelerates rapidly or is involved in a collision.
3) Prior inventions remedy this situation by providing a means for the user to restrain items within the pickup bed. However, some prior inventions (such as rigid cargo boxes) have been heavy, bulky, and difficult to install and remove. Other prior inventions (such as elastic cargo net systems) are not suitable for many types of cargo (such as pets and groceries).